SwanQueen: An Enchanted Love Story Ch 1 A Race Against Time
by DragonRyder10
Summary: This story is between Regina Mills and Emma Swan. This is Emmas battle to fight for Reginas love and Reginas countless dedication to ensure Emmas happiness. They both try to balnce out their lives and now sharing a son, Henry. Theres alots of ups and downs they will both encounter, for I'm going to tie the seires very closly to the story line. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A Race Against Time

The sky was as dark as a mysterious man in a dark alley in the middle of November! The purple cloud that had over powered this beautiful ocean town was something the people of StoryBrook was talking about. Regina and Emma couldn't stop the curse down in the mines, so they left and started to prepare for what was about to happen next. Their main concern was Henry! Even though; they couldn't help deeply feeling about each other at a devastating time like this. Regina being the evil queen; meant staying in control of her feelings. Emma she has always been fly at the seat of her paints. Ever since she got out of jail and Neal abandoned her; she made a personal vow to herself she would live each day to get fullest, with no regrets. When all this bad termmoral started to happen in StoryBrook Emma felt the need to act spontaneously. Emma took upon herself to talk to Regina about these feeling she has always felt, ever since the first day she met her and brought Henry back to the Manor. Emma started thinking to herself how, where, an what would I say all the questions started to arise? All these emotions an thoughts started raining threw her mind, an it seemed there was no turn off switch. The more she thought about it, she decided to call Ruby. Emma made a call to Granny's an Red picked up, she said, "Just the person I need to speak with! Ruby, can you come over to my apartment, I have a situation, an I need advice how to go about it. Ruby said, " Sure, Emm's I'll be right over. " It seemed minutes went by before she heard animal movements outside; then she heard two soft knocks outside her door.

Emma opened the door and Red walked in. Ruby asked, "What's up, you sound really disturbed on the phone?" Red, saw her pacing back an fourth in her living room, like she was sprinting in a 12k race. Red said, " Mary mother an her seven sisters, sit down Emma an explain to me what's going on? " Emma finally sat down an began to explain she knows the whole town was in chaos with the curse engulfing up the whole town, but she had a delima. She said, " I...I have deep feelings for Regina. I really didn't think about it, till this curse brought the fact I would never get the chance to tell her how I truly feel about her" Ruby said, " Emma slow your roll down, calm down. You have all the time you need. Emma.. You need to tell Regina how you feel, before we all go back to the enchanted forest." Emma said, "Ok." Ruby hurried an left Emma's apartment.

Emma called Regina immediately Regina answered, "Mrs. Swan what can I do for you?" Emma responded, I need to talk to you! " Regina said, " Ok, come over now. I have a couple of hours before, I have to pick up Henry up at school." Emma stayed silent for a minute then she replied, "Ok, I'll be over in like 7 minutes." When Regina got off the phone she pondered what just seemed like a minute. She though what on magic earth could she want to talk to me about, we have lots to do before the curse fully devours this town . Just then Regina heard a knock on the door. She stated, "come in Mrs. Swan!" Emma walked in an sat down. Regina said, "What can I do for you, you know how strapped my time is right now, we have a curse coming for the whole town ,an we have to figure out how to save you an Henry. You two are not fairy tale people an we need to get you out of StoryBrook, but when you leave an cross the city line you won't remember any of us! I'm trying to do something noble that Henry will be proud of. "

While, Regina was rambling on; Emma could help an noticed the black/while suite she was in. Emma couldn't help, but letting her eyes wonder from her jet black hair, to her muddy brown eyes, on down to her well proportioned curvy body. Regina said, "Are you listening to a single word I'm saying Mrs. Swan.. or are you wasting my time!" Emma respond, "of course not Regina. The reason why I came was to tell you something important that will change on how we both perceive one another!" She began explaining. Ever since I brought the kid back to you and StoryBrook; we have experienced some wild an mind blowing adventures, wouldn't you say?

Well there's something I have to say... Just then Regina's eyes got as big as the apples that she grew in her back yard, an she started feeling butterflies in her stomach. Regina thought to herself, please tell me she's saying would I feel! She, too, was surveying the blondes body an was thinking of ways to undress her an totally take advange like so many times her dreams. Emma said, " Regina, I.. I have very strong feelings for you. I accept an love you for who you are. I know your the Evil Queen, but I love you threw it all. I think it's the evilness I'm dawn to an find it very attractive. .. Please say something?" Emma felt she just laid her heart on the line an like she threw a ball in left feild. What seemed like a very long time, Regina finally responded, "Mrs. Swan I'm very flattered, you have feelings for me, but, we have to think of Herny. I'm sorry, Emma. I have lots to do!" Emma thought for a moment an responded to herself, she's right our concern needs to be Henry. After that; Emma headed over to Granny's where everyone in the town was gathering.

Emma left an walked away from Regina's office. Regina couldn't help an start to cry from her window. She couldn't stop and to watch Emma walking away. She thought to herself being the evil queen, did I make the wrong decision? Being the queen all my decisions have to be always be the precise ones. Do, I bend to my feeling an give in to temptation, or should I stand strong as the queen? I've felt strong feelings for her ever since she brought me Henry. What seemed like minutes was an hour. Regina looked at the clock an said, " Holly shit, I have to pick Henry up!" She hurried an raced to get him at the school. As she picked Henry up everyone in the town noticed how close the purple cloud was; which was just a couple miles away from the middle of the town! They all discussed we will all meet at the city line, so that's where Regina an Henry went. As everyone was saying their goodbyes Mary Margaret and David said to Emma & Henry " We only just found you Emma an now we're losing you again! It's not far!" As cries filled the towns line, there wasn't a dry eye any where.

It was now Regina's turn to say her heart pouring speech to Henry.. when she finished, it was time to say her goodbyes to Emma, which were very tough an hard. Please everyone she said, "Can I have a minute with Emma? Emma was star struck; she thought her chance was over back at the office. She had idea what Regina wanted to discuss, but she couldn't help but feeling she was on an ice rink after a fresh storm.

Regina began speaking, "with everything happening right now, Miss. Swan you know the talk we had back at the office." Which the whole town were hanging on by a thread; cause they knew the curse could take them at anytime. Regina proceeded to say. .. "You weren't alone, I to feel the very same way for you, if not more than you! Emma... you are my true love, an I couldn't forgive myself if you left not knowing, you weren't alone. I've had deep feeling for you ever since you brought Henry back to me. Me being the queen I've always felted I've had to keep my emotions in check!" Just then Regina grabbed Emma's body an leaned over an gave her the most slowest elegant, passionate kiss a person has ever felt on their lips. There was a mother of pearl light that appeared when they embraced. It had all this bright colorful rays, shinning around them. The town couldn't help but feel taken away what was happening before their eyes.

Regina said, "I don't care who's here an what people think, but before you an Henry go, I'll get this right. I love you, Emma Swan. You complete me, a world without you an Henry isn't possible! My heart is complete with you in it. You are the emptiness my life has been missing. I feel it's filled ever since you have entered our lives." The whole town couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Mary Margaret said, "Stop the press, are you flipping serious, you an the Queen. There isn't no way, the lady has made it an vow to destroy me and my happiness, now she falls for my daughter? He'll to the f $ king NO!" Emma began to say, "Mary Margaret, we didn't plan for this, it just happen, but she wasn't the first to jump into the water. I came to get office 2 hours ago, I felt she needed to know how I felt before this curse takes you all, from Henry an I. I feel the whole town has wrong impression of her, she has done what she thought was right at the time the information that was given to her by Cora, her mother." Right about that time the town saw Regina create a electric purple sphere like she has done so many in the past. Emma said, "Gina, what are you doing? The cloud is within eyes bird view, can't you see? Regina said, "I'm creating a spell that will not affect you an Henry, I'll be able to find you where ever we both are! Remember; I'm the evil queen, an this is after all, my curse! I will always find you Emma. Your the other half of my heart and without you, it remains frozen in time I'll find you no matter what realm I'm in or you for that matter.

Right about that time, Emma an Henry found them selves in Emma's yellow bug. Emma quickly started the car an drove over the city line! As Emma drove away she saw in her rear view mirror the lifeless purple cloud engulf the town of StoryBrook; along with her parents an most of all; the love of her life! Before she knew it; she felt the crashing wave of tears fill the ducks of her eyes. All she felt was, her heart was left back over the towns line and she was driving away. Emma felt this huge emptiness in the pit of her stomach. Just then Henry grabbed Emma's hand an said, "Mom, we will find mom and the rest of StoryBrook. It's time to create a new operation, we will call it, Operation Mockingbird." Emma said, "Ok, kid." Then she kissed his hand.

_**- As this chapter draws to a close is been my pleasure writing this story. I tried to paint the most clearestpicture as I could. Please, give any comments an critic! Sorry, if this chapter was a little long. There was alot going on in this crazy day! Hope you all enjoy. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_New Hope_

To all the SQ fans sorry, its been awhile since I last updated. It's tough trying to balance working an writing, but I have a happy median. Hope everyone enjoys..

**One Year Later:**

It was as cold as a Christmas Eve in Maine; and Emma woke up early to birds sernading each other outside her window on a limb; that was sightly cracked from the night before. Emma seemed to spend her nights up late, retracking her steps of that dreadful day, a year ago. She could tell a storm was on the horzion from the way the clouds had shifted and the darkness that had consumed from the previous day. She woke up, glanced outside, and noticed there was fresh snow on the road and saw ice breaking off the limbs. In addition; she heard water dripping off these limbs, like they were trying to find it orgin.

Emma saw this raw natural beauty and couldn't help to daydream and think of Regina. This morning reminded her of the winters in Storybrook. Emma went into Henry's bedroom and said, " Kid, it's time to get ready for your day at school. The roasters won't crow unless you rise... Now up, up..Let's put a move on things." Henry replied, " Yes, mom.. I'm up, say no more."Henry jumped out of bed a begain his regiment of preparing himself for what was to transpire in the day. Emma was downstairs in the kitchen pouring them fresh sweezed orange juice that she had bought from the market the day before. She also made french toast and sauage for breakfast. Henry came rushing down from the the floor above like a tsunami had just proclaimed it's last victim. Emma said, " Slow your roll down, this isn't Daytona 500, Come on an eat your breakfast that I have prepared for you, kid." Henry replied "Ok, mom, here I am, wheres my soulful surprise."

Emma went upstairs to get ready for work. Emma accepted a job for the NYPD hommcide. She thought it was fitting; ever since she was young people seemed to vanish from her live. In addtion; it gave her the extra resouces she needed to try an investigate that horrific departure of everyone in Storybrook. When Henry an her left Storybrook they droved to Mathatten and found a real nice apartment next to a upscale neighborhood. Henry attended Friends Seminary which was a private school, Emma had enrolled Henry into when they arrived a year ago. Henry was into differnt kinds of after school activites; which in turn gave Emma the extra time she needed to put her detective skills to work. She worked day an night trying to find a way to locate her family and Regina it seemed useless; because each road lead to a dead end and another failure. She just about given hope and it showed at home with Henry. Henry felt her pain, for thats why he also stayed after school so he use the schools library resouces to rethink what exactlly went on that day in Storybrook, he was working on, "Operation Mokingbird."

Henry got dressed in his school unform, when he heard a loud explosion followed by a electrical zap outside their apartment in the entry way. Henry quickly got his brown penny loffers on and proceeded to dash to the door. He wanted to be the first to find out what that sound really was, he was hoping in the back of his mind that it was Regina. Emma was in her room getting ready for work. She had promising leads she was eager to rule out. When Henry got to the door he pondered for a brief time, then he decided to rip the door open like a person opening a parachute decending in altitude he couldn't stand the suspense any longer. There was this gorgeous lady with her back turned to him. She was dressed in this red/black vintage lacey dress with a black polo woman's hat. He could tell this was a dress he normally didnt see in Madhatten. He said, " Pardom me, madam, how can I help you today?" The lady slowed turned around like she just got done performing on the Opera stage for rehershal an said, "It is I, who have been searching for you, my dearest Henry?"

When the lady talked Henry's heart was in his thoat for his anxeity level had reached in the highest of skies, he had a very strong feeling it was Regina, considering what the lady was dressed in, was something from his book back in Storybrook. Henry said, m..m..Mom is that really you?" Regina said, "Yes, my son, it is me, I'm back!" When Henry learned all his inner fears were laid to rest, Regina was overwelmed with joy and excitment, she started to tear up an cry. Henry couldnt wait to jump into Regina arms and Regina couldnt wait to catch him. They both quickly embraced one another and Regina gave what seemed like endless amounts of affection. Henry asked, " Mom, uh.. how, where, in the world did you find us? Emma an I have been both trying to go over that day; when you used your powers to forced us in the VW yellow bug to drive over Storybrooks line, so we wouldn't be affected. However; with painful outcomings we always fell short of the end result we were eager to find.

Henry said, Mom, how did you find us? Regina said, "See son, if you remember correctly I spelled you an your mother; that I would find you no matter what realm I am or the two of you are on!" Henry was in awh, what was happening before his very eyes. Henry said, "Please come in mom, Emma will be taken away once she finds out you are here an its not a fairytale or the figment of our imaginations. Emma has taken it the hardest see, she has poured her heart an soul into finding you, snow white, prince charming and everyone else in Storybrook. She will have a heart attack once she finds out your here." Regina walked into their apartment and sat dowm on there sectional couch the had in the family room.

Henry loudly spoke out and got Emma's attention. He said, "Mom come in the family room A.S.A.P. I have something spectacular to show you!" Emma responded, "Ok, kid, give me a moment to finsh appling my foundation and my eye liner." Henry was so impatient and anxious he zoomed into the bathroom and pulled Emma into the hall way. he said, "Hurry an close your eyes, I don't want you to spoil you surpise I have waiting for you downstairs." What started out as Henry guiding Emma, turned into rapidly pulling her in the family room. They got half way in the hall an Henry let Emmas hand go. She was left was with her eyes shut and now all she could see what this black empty abyss with no direction.

**- Stay turned for chapter 3, its going to be an exciting reunion between Regina and Emma. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Had fun creating an writng it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Swan Queen: An Enchanted Love Story

**Love Heals All Wounds**

**Just a little insight what's about to happen. I've been gearing up for Emma and Regina first sex scene, I was going to introduce it in the last chapter, but it would have made it exceptional long. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It was fun creating it!**

As the rain falls from the skies above, so will the it shower my everlasting love! Emma thought of this phrase when all she could see is the black abyss, Henry had let her hand go without a moment's notice. Emma yelled out for Henry, but all she could feel was emptiness space. It was as if she was trapped in this black hole for which there was no escape. Just when Emma thought all hope was lost; she felt this satin, gentle touch, softly caressing the back of her left hand. It was as if a platoon of ants were dancing on her hand; it was soothing and comforting to the touch. When her eyes open from the black abyss it took her a moment to focus. That's when she felt she was in a dream, Emma said, "Pinch me, someone?"

Regina responded, "Emma, its Regina no your not dreaming I'm really here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise! Emma come sit down while we all talk. Henry had you standing for a hair too long. He wanted you to soak in the excitement as he is on cloud nine, right now." Emma responded, "Regina, What… How… on earth did you find us? Everyone in Storybrooke was whisked back to the enchanted forest. Where are Charming, Snow, Granny, Red and the rest of the town? Ok, all is forgotten no need to details you here now that's the important part. Regina responded, "That's the strange thing, Emma. When the cloud took us back to the enchanted forest, everything was as it used to be until; it started getting really strange! I did what I needed to find you and Henry... I'm pretty sure if I found a way to you, everyone should be back in Storybrooke, by now! I couldn't wait; I had to find you…" That's when Regina held Henry's and Emma's hands and said, "I'm here now that's all that matters, we will figure the rest out in time. I just want to look at both of you. Two most precious people in my life; how I thought this day couldn't exist or come to be!

It was right around this time Henry said, "I hate to be a party pooper, but Moms, Emma do I really have to go to school in light of what has happened this morning? Mom, say I don't have to go. I feel we were robbed of a year we can't ever get back; so, please mom can I stay?" Emma and Regina both said at the same time, "Kid…Henry… Remember, how important school is… It's the building block for what you want to accomplish when you are an adult that's why you have to go to school." Emma said, "Plus I imagine Regina isn't going anywhere now that's she found us." Regina stated, "Henry, yes I will be here when you get out of school in fact; Emma and I both will be there to pick you up after school, like I used to pick you up in Storybrooke. How does that sound, sounds like fun, right?" Henry nodded and said, "That sounds fantastic, moms. Well, I better hit the pavement running; I'm going to be late for school if I don't leave now. Goodbye mom's I love you both; see you about 3:15 P.M." Emma & Regina said their goodbyes to Henry and off to school, he went. When Henry turned the corner, they both shut the door and proceeded to enter back into Emma's loft.

Emma wanted to savor the moment when Gina's hand was on top of hers. Regina clenched Emma's hand fiercely and passionately then braced Emma against the wall nearest to the door. Regina began caressing her forehead followed by her cheek bone. In between the touching and caressing Regina said, "I've waited an eternity to say what I feel and know it's not my imagination and that you too feel the same way, you and Henry kept me focused while I was in the enchanted forest. All I wanted to do was find my way to you, but like you and Henry I was running into road blocks… I went back to my castle and found a spell of a true love lost enchantment and that lead me here to you and Henry. Emma, way too often I would see you leave either my office or the manor and I would day dream what we are doing now. I love you, my princess, and my savor. You are my one true love without you; my heart stops as if time is frozen. Emma, are you listening, to me. Please tell me I'm not rambling not like some sciatic mental patient?" Emma responded, "Sorry, my love I'm just so overwhelmed by your attire, your beauty and those mud brown captivating eyes. They can fill up a room and all I would need is for you to look at me and I would melt like frosty the snowman. Regina you had me at Hello. I love you, my Queen…"

Emma passionately and gracefully gave Regina a long everlasting kiss that sent butteries in Regina's stomach. Emma elegantly whisked Regina up in her arms and carried her to her bedroom up the stairs. When they got to the room Emma placed Regina gently down on her European pillow top king size bed, on top of the bed she had felt satin sheets followed by an Asian confronter and feathered plush pillows. Regina couldn't help to look around the room. It had this warm, cozy, easy, soothing feeling that made her feel more in her skin than ever before. Regina said, "You have such an elegant room! I love how all the colors go with one

Another. Isn't it funny you know my two favorite colors black and red; you have always had my heart! Emma looked at Regina and said, "Here you can be yourself and don't worry how you will be conceived. I love you for you the good and the bad. In fact, as I've said before your evil side really turns me on… Regina said, "Come here my retching Savor and let me show you what I do to people who cometh my heart… followed by a laugh." Emma said, "Now that's what I'm talking about. My evil Queen…"

Emma paused for a brief moment for what was about to happen, however; it was too long for Regina. Regina started to rise off the bed when Emma fiercely placed her body against Regina's. Emma said, "Where in the bloody heavens do you think you're running off to. I'm not letting you off the hook that easy, my queen." Regina sank back into the gorgeous bed and her head gracefully was caught by Emma's hand. Emma started caressing Regina body like she was a blank canvas she was starting to create. Emma said, "Oh I have dreamed of this day. You are so beautiful my love." Regina said, "Come here let me show you how your feelings have not gone unseen or felt. Emma slowly prowled her way to Regina's face. Regina slowly started caressing Emma's lushes' breast underneath Emma's black spaghetti strap. Emma's tough waltzed around Regina neck down below to Regina's perfectly portioned breast. Her fingers danced around her elegant skin from Regina's face down to the ridges of her toes. Regina starting kissing Emma; there toughs created their own song and dance right out of riverdance. They both started feeling spontaneous expositions that were going off inside their bodies, it was as if their bodies were a hot zone and land mines were setting off at different moments. They each proceeded to undress one another for it was the first time they had saw one another naked in a since like this. They both paused and took in each other's beauty, for they both envisioned each other exactly like this. They both said, "You are exquisite, timeless, dashing and I love you." They both were at eye level when they heard a knock at the door. Emma got dressed real fast and sprinted to answer the door. Emma responded, "Who is it?" The voice said, "Mom its Henry did you forget something, perhaps me…" Emma yelled at Regina, "Its Henry, hurry get dressed my love." Regina asked, "What time is it?" Emma said, "It's 3:30…" They both said "Oh my. Where did the time go? Where we both entangled for that long; we made love all day, wow, how time zooms by like a meteor reaching its place or destination." Emma opened the door and poor Henry looked like he had lost his puppy dog after his first day. Henry said "Where on earth were the both of you today? You said you both would be there today to pick me up after school and now here we all are..." Emma responded I'm so, sorry kid it won't happen again. I guess time escaped from our reach. The good thing is Regina still here." Henry ran up to Emma's room to see if Emma was stating the truth. Regina stated to Henry "I'm, so sorry, I've never broken a promise and now looks like the first day I'm back, and I have. How about tonight I cook my famous lasagna, how about that. Will that make up for that? Henry said "That sounds like a plan. I not mad at the both of you; it just got me real scared when you both weren't there after school. Sorry, if I gave off the wrong impression. It's just you both mean the world to me and without the both of you my world would cease to exist. I love the both of you a lot. I hope you know that." Regina and Emma both said, "As we do you. We would move worlds, oceans and mountains whatever we had to, to make sure you're okay. We love you too Henry…"

Henry said, "To finish my question this morning; when can we go to Storybrooke?" Emma and Regina both looked at each other and said, "Well how about in the morning, let's have a nice dinner tonight and then we will head back home." Emma said, "I'll call your school and tell them we have a family emergency…Let's all head downstairs and go to the market for dinner tonight."

**Hope you liked this chapter. Soon I'll have chapter 4 out. This should be exciting; twist and chaos are about to surface in Storybrooke, stay tuned.**

**Page 6**


End file.
